1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a dust mop including elongated, longitudinally spaced apart and vertically spaced horizontal mop head sections for simultaneous movement along and dusting the upper surfaces of adjacent rows of bleacher seats.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Various different forms of mop heads including multiple sections and other basic structural features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided. Examples of these previously known structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,349,680, 2,062,065, 2,252,407, 2,725,586, 2,756,453, 2,878,504 and 2,898,619.
However, these previously known mop structures do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features of the instant invention